Unlikely Duo-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Sometimes hunters don't kill Mavericks..Sometimes they can be reformed..if given the chance..
1. Dawn

_**Author's Notes; Pre-Day of Sigma Canon AU. Implied Shounen Ai towards the end. Oneshots. RP-based. So, this is based on a RP that goes way back to when X had just become a hunter and encountered Zero still as a Maverick so it intentionally disregards the video of Maverick Zero from X4. Please enjoy. This will be a chaptered work, it has to be, but the Oneshots formula is subject to change..**_

I was found by an elderly archeologist in the 22nd century. His name was Dr. Cain. He soon after retired from Archeology and founded what became Maverick Hunters. This man used my design to make more machines, called Reploids. Reploids with the ability to think, feel, and make their own decisions, as though they were human beings. I started out as Dr. Cain's lab assistant in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. We researched how to improve the workings of Reploids, occasionally giving upgrades, and we even investigated my creator, the famed Dr. Light. Dr. Cain had found an AI unit of him when he found me and was able to reassemble it in his office. When I had moments to myself, I would sometimes ask it questions, learning about my creator and what he intended me for. I began to see similarities between us. A big one was we disliked fighting. He hoped I would never have to fight, but if I did, it would be for justice, hope, and peace. I agreed with those terms and pondered a little, looking out a window one afternoon. "I do have a dream I think would be worth fighting for, doctor. I want to see Reploids and humans living side by side in harmony. I want to build a utopia for it to happen too." I told the AI. Dr. Light smiled at me and nodded deeply, which made me take the first step in that dream; Becoming a hunter. I managed to make it into the 17th unit, the unit led by Sigma, one of Dr. Cain's creations. I entered as a Class B Hunter. Though the class system meant nothing to me, it seemed to mean everything to the other reploids. This made me learn quickly that I don't get along well with other reploids, which made me doubt my dream a little already. I was looked at as weak and not much help. I also began to feel like I had chosen to walk a lonely road to this dream...and even began wondering if it was to be nothing more than just a dream.

Maverick. Monster. These words are fitting to describe me. I was programmed to kill, to destroy all I saw. To conquer the world and reduce everything to ash. I was supposed to be not unlike the Bubonic Plague that wiped a section of the world of its denizens centuries ago, but much, much worse. I had been set to standby in an old abandoned lab outside a large city. A pathetic group of robots had strayed too close to my area and I disposed of them effortlessly. Why they were there was beyond me and I didn't care. It wasn't too long after that, perhaps a day or two, I grew anxious and wanted to kill something. I enjoyed the screams of my previous victims and wanted to hear more. I knew full well I was low on energy, having stood there so long and only gotten a taste of action, but I wanted to move. I had to. I weaseled my way out of the old lab and ran into the city. Both humans and reploids screamed as I ran, seeing my glowing crimson eyes, which pleased my ears to no end as I swatted both human and reploid from my path. In my travels, I spotted a very tall building and chose it to be my first target. Dashing in and laughing like a madman, I hit every robot I saw in my path. I paid absolutely no attention to the elevators and backflipped off the rails of the staircases to the floors above. I was stopped on the 3rd floor by a short blue robot, pointing his arm cannon at me and warning me not to come closer. I slowed to a walk as I ignored his commands, dodging his shots with ease when he fired. My programming said this one was a main target for me to destroy, but another part of me said different. Another part me was interested in this one and didn't want to hurt him. When I was able, I grabbed him in my arms and bolted down the hall. Ignoring his protests, I found an empty room that turned out to be yet another lab. I raced in, blocking the door behind us, as the blue one wiggled out of my grasp. I smirked at him, slowly coming closer to him, backing him into a corner. I looked him over as he moved, finding him to be cute and somehow attractive. Before I could come much closer, a larger robot busted down the door. I growled when I saw the larger robot and ran at him. The other broke the crystal on my helmet and slammed me into the wall. I felt my body getting slammed into the wall and then dropping to the floor. Then...all went black.


	2. Revive a Maverick?

_**Author's Notes; Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Implied Shounen Ai. Oneshot. RP based. This chapter is just a oneshot from X. Zero is knocked out and later dead. Mind you, not all of the dialogue came from the actual rp. A good chunk of it is my brain filling in the blanks of what could have been said..Please enjoy.**_

I took the unconscious red Maverick to Dr. Cain's office, per Sigma's orders. Sigma wanted him studied. I guess I could understand why. From what I saw, this one is fast and crafty. I observed the remains of his head crystal. It was completely flat with a faint W on it. There was practically no head crystal left and I wondered what that W stood for. I took him to Dr. Cain's lab where the doctor was reading a report on his computer. "Dr. Cain? Commander Sigma wants this Maverick studied." I told him as I laid the Maverick on the examination table. Dr. Cain turned towards us. "I can understand why. He's a strange one." "Do you need any help, doctor?" I asked. "No, thank you, X. Though, Sigma is allowing the rest of the day to relax. I'll call you and tell you my finds." Dr. Cain answered with a grin. "Yes sir." I nodded and left the lab, going back to my dorm to rest.

A few hours later and just after an E-Tank and a nap, I heard a loud wailing scream coming from Dr. Cain's lab. It wasn't the doctor so it must've been that Maverick. I almost went to investigate...Almost. Though shortly after, Dr. Cain called me on my communication link. "X, are you there?" "I am, doctor. What was that scream?" "It was the Maverick. He's dead." Dr. Cain answered. I didn't bother responding and raced out of my dorm and into Dr. Cain's lab. I could see the Maverick, lifeless on the table. He wasn't breathing. Dr. Cain turned towards me. "It happened not long ago. He ran out of energy entirely. Though, I was able to observe and learn much about him and his mysterious creator." "Who was his creator?" I asked, eyeing the dead Maverick. "Dr. Albert Wily. He once worked alongside your creator, Dr. Light. He received no credit from helping Light with developing robots, which made him snap and reprogram most of the robots they had made to destroy instead of help humanity. He even went on afterwards to make his own robots with the same intentions. It seems this one is his final creation, with the exact same intentions. He even created viruses in his lifetime. According to the Maverick's blueprints, his name is Zero. His virus readings were off the chart when he was alive. He also seems to have a learning system, not unlike your Variable Weapons system." Dr. Cain explained. I tilted my head. "Dr. Wily? That must be what the W stood for. A Virus? You mean the Maverick virus? Is it possible..he's the host? He could be where it all started?" "I'm not completely certain, but the chance is there. Most if not all of Wily's creations were hellsent and designed for destruction...though I bet if we could teach this final one to behave, we would have a powerful ally. Who knows? Since he acted differently around you, perhaps you would have someone to help you work toward and further that dream of yours." Dr. Cain suggested. "Why would it matter now? He's dead. Besides, who would teach a Maverick?" I asked. "For humans, all hope would be lost. Though reploids are a different story. He would just need a few E-Tanks. And I can think of no better teacher than you. Since his little reaction was towards you, maybe he'll listen to you more eagerly than any other." The doctor told me. "I...I suppose...but I don't know how good a teacher I'll be." I said modestly, unsure of the whole thing, but some company on this lonely road would be nice. Dr. Cain nodded. "If you can get some E-Tanks, I'll fix his head crystal and get some IV wires attached." I nodded slowly back before leaving the lab to find some E-Tanks. I wasn't so sure about teaching or even trusting a Maverick, but I suppose it was worth a try.


	3. Recovering

_**Author's Notes; Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Implied Shounen Ai. Rp based. Oneshots. I apologize, but I had to make Dr. Cain insert a Frankenstein reference when Zero is brought back. That wasn't in the rp, but looking back, I should have done it for the sake of humor..Oh well..Bad humor aside, please enjoy.**_

I returned to Dr. Cain's lab after a short while with 3 spare E-Tanks from my dorm. Dr. Cain had to catch the door for me. The doctor had already repaired Zero's head crystal and set up the IV bag. He had also put an oxygen mask over Zero's mouth and nose which a pulse monitor setup on his computer screen along with a copy of Zero's blueprints. I came closer to the examination table and carefully emptied the E-Tanks into the IV bag. Once the bag was full, Dr. Cain flipped a switch which started pushing the fluids through the tubes that had been inserted into bare spots on Zero's upper arms.

Both of us were silent in suspense. Dr. Cain's eyes were focused on his screen, watching for a pulse. My eyes were on Zero, watching for any signs of life. A slow pulse started after a few minutes which made me look at the screen too. As I did though, I could hear slow breathing. And strangely, I could feel eyes on me. When I looked back down, I was a little surprised and nearly gasped. Zero's eyes had opened and he was looking right at me, but they had changed. Instead of just being completely red, only his pupils were red. The rest of his eyes were now a sky blue, though somewhat pale. Dr. Cain smiled a little. "Shall I say it? The famous quote." I paused. "..If you want." "Alive, he's alive! He's alive!" Dr. Cain managed with a chuckle. I shook my head and kept my eyes on Zero who had stared at me the whole time. "Can you hear me?" I asked. He nodded slowly and weakly. "Is your name Zero?" I asked, which received another nod. "I am X and that is Dr. Cain." I told him as Dr. Cain came closer. "You quite literally died of exhaustion. You had no energy left. Now, you have to stay in here and recover."

If I had not known I was low on energy, I would think they were joking. Though, I couldn't understand why they had revived someone like me. Maybe they saw potential in me? I couldn't ask because as I was now, I couldn't even talk and I couldn't move anything but my head. Its strange...When I saw the blue reploid, X he said as his name, I got a rather pleasant feeling just from his image. Is this what joy feels like? I can't place my finger on it, but there's something beyond his appearance that I like too. He is cute, but he also seems so modest. There's a sort of soft and shy air to him, I suppose. He gave me a glare and warned me not to try anything, remembering our first encounter. I chuckled weakly, knowing full well I couldn't do anything in my condition except rest. I couldn't bring myself to attack him on our first encounter. Hell, I had no intention of doing so originally. I certainly can't attack now and I can't even see why I would dare. Call it intuition or what you will, I have a good feeling about this one somehow.


	4. Shock Training

_**Author's Notes. Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Implied Shounen Ai. Rp based. Oneshots. Several things; 1. I apologize for these getting shorter..2. As it stands when I'm writing this, the rp this comes from is on hold..The simple reason is because one of us has run out of ideas and has needed a break..and no, its not me..Several times over, I've seen my ideas for this rp just fucking explode..My brain keeps going "Hey, we could do this, this, and even this!"..As a general rule, so I've noticed, it seems that whenever I'm not needed or being talked to, my ideas tend to rampage and run away with me..and 3. After the next chapter, I have to say that everything that is written will be improvised from my ideas..Just a heads up because we're approaching the point where the rp got put on hold..Please enjoy..**_

After a few hours, the IV bag drained into Zero's arms and we saw him trying to pick himself up little by little. Dr. Cain had put a leash and collar on him so I could control him. It looked primitive and...odd, to say the least. We both understood that at this point, it was too dangerous to let Zero wander HQ without restraint or supervision. "It looks like something humans do to each in the bedroom." I told Dr. Cain. The doctor called another reploid into the room and sent them out for a shock collar. We waited patiently in the lab for their return. Zero seemed to want to stay close to me, which I wasn't too sure about, but I suppose I'm ok with it as long as he doesn't try anything.

The reploid came back after a short while and gave the doctor the box with the collar and controls inside. The reploid noticed Zero as Dr. Cain put the collar on him and put the control panel on his wrist, which snapped on like a bracelet. He seemed angry at Zero because he had punched his girlfriend and charged at him, knocking him to the floor. The reploid had provoked Zero and I could see his eyes return to their earlier crimson color completely as he threw the other reploid over his head and onto the floor. "Stop it! No fighting!" I protested, scrambling to put on the spare control panel above my right bracer. I gave Zero a small shock as the other reploid finally left angrily.

We had seen on Zero's blueprints that Zero's native tongue appeared to be German, but he seemed to understand English. I didn't know a bit of German so Dr. Cain suggested I get a translator installed while he programmed English into Zero. I guess its for the best if I'm to teach him anything.

What am I? A dog? I'm supposed to look like a devil. My helmet has horns, all I lack is a tail, though I suppose my long mane could qualify. I didn't care who that reploid's girlfriend was. Provoke me and I'll let them have it. That first shock from the shock collar brought me to my senses and I could tell X administered it. I'm certain the doctor would've shocked me harder.

I picked myself off the floor and came slowly closer to X. "Führt mich." were my first words to him, but he didn't know what I just said. The human doctor knew what I said and told X that I had merely said "Lead me." X seemed relieved that I was willing to learn from him. That almost makes me wonder what would happen if I wasn't. In a way, though, I don't even want to think about that.

Dr. Cain said that X needed a translator for when I spoke German and I needed to be programmed for the English language. The doctor brought me back to the table I was on previously as X left the room. I felt kind of bad seeing X leave, almost glum. Is this sorrow? Emotions I'm still trying to figure out. I guess both of us had to get these changes over with though.


	5. Complexities

_**Author's Notes; Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Implied Shounen Ai. Rp-based. Oneshots. X's perspective is brief here because he's captured and things start getting more complex for Zero. Zero's perspective introduces the surge of ideas I had for the rp; taking care of X's dorm, the nickname, talking to the Dr. Light AI, and Iris stalking him and trying to seduce him. Although, I've left out one for another chapter. Please enjoy.**_

Immediately after leaving Dr. Cain's lab, I took the elevator down to the 2nd floor. The 2nd floor was the Medical Bay. I was getting the translator as Dr. Cain requested. Lifesaver installed the translator as he was supposed to, but afterwards, something odd happened. Lifesaver put me in an empty and unplugged charging unit and locked me in it. I struggled and tried to bust my way out, but I couldn't. I could already feel my energy draining away as Lifesaver ravaged his office, cleaning out his desk and also cleaning out his computer. The last thing I saw was Lifesaver locking the office door behind him and I blacked out to the sound of him running away.

It only took a few moments for Dr. Cain to program English speech into me. Afterwards, we waited for X's return. When an hour had passed, the doctor tried to contact X on his communication channel, but got nothing. This made us wonder if something had happened to him. Dr. Cain led me out of the lab and into the hallway. We checked each and every room, but found no sign of him. In a building with supposedly 6 floors, we still had a lot of ground to cover. Dr. Cain added in places X liked to go outside HQ.

Months passed. Things changed vastly for me. I had become a hunter myself. Not just any hunter, an elite hunter, and by some smile of luck, I was put in the same unit as X. I was tasked by Commander Sigma to keep the investigation going and create the report, since I was the reploid who knew the most about the incident. Dr. Cain and I had already checked the outside areas X commonly went to; the HQ garden, the city park, and a local sweets shop. All turned up empty with no one having seen X for quite some time.

By more luck, I was given the dorm that I found out was next to X's. Since I was so close to his room, I checked in there every morning for a sign that X had returned, but never found a one. I took a little time before having to report to the unit to clean up X's dorm a little. It had grown very dusty, due to lack of use. I was really starting to miss that blue reploid. I often lost sleep over it and went to consult the Dr. Light AI while I was restless. He would often tell me to keep searching hard, X would show up somewhere.

Some reploid in a different unit, likely the same one that brought this shock collar, had mockingly given me the nickname "Krampusbot" since I spoke German mostly. He probably knew about the German holiday Krampusnacht. In truth, I'd need goat horns, hair all over my body, and a tail to really be Krampus, all things I wasn't designed with.

Several new female reploids had been hired on as Navigators. One with long brown hair named Iris had taken a liking to me. I would sometimes spy her following me on the way back to my dorm. She's more or less what X would look like as a female. Sometimes she would catch me and hug me from behind, sliding under my hair and rubbing my lower body, feeling me up. I would struggle away from her grasp and run back to my dorm. I was pretty convinced she thought I was playing hard to get. The reality was, sure, she has hints of X's cuteness, but its X I'm looking for. Its X I wanted to be taught by, support, and maybe learn to love.


	6. Found

_**Author's Notes; Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Implied Shounen Ai. Oneshots. Rp-based. The improvisations start on the very last paragraph. We put the rp on hold just as Zero started speaking English..Please enjoy. German language grammar trolls, come at me..I recently got done with 8 sections of German..**_

After months of systematically searching HQ, Dr. Cain and I finally found X in the Medical Bay in a locked room that I had to lockpick the door to. We searched the room for any evidence as to who was behind this, but even the name-tag outside the room was gone. That should've come as a warning...We found the passcode to the sealed recharger pod and opened it up. X was in there completely unconscious. I pulled the recharger pod in before Dr. Cain retired for the night, allowing X to recharge.

I stayed behind to investigate the room more. No files were left behind in the desks, none remained on the computer systems, nothing. Nothing at all. The only thing I had was the unconscious victim and sole witness. When everything else turned up empty, I leaned against the examination table in the room to rest. I made changes to my report document using the hologram on my left bracer before turning it off and eventually fell asleep after watching X recharge for a short while.

Both of us woke up early the next morning. X had sat up in the pod and spotted me. I yawned and pried myself away from the table before coming closer. He looked scared. "W-Who are you? What is this?" I almost felt a sting of pain when he didn't remember me. "Ich heiße Zero. Du hast für Monate bis jetzt vermisst." X's new translator seemed to be working as it told him what I had said in English. "I am Zero. You have been missing for months until now.", it read.

Dr. Cain soon came in. "Good to see you awake and safe, X." He smiled, coming to the recharger pod too. "Who are you?" X asked. "You've lost your memory, I see. Most unfortunate. I'm Dr. Cain. I found and unearthed you many ages ago. This red reploid was in charge of finding you and reporting it. He's also in the same hunter unit as you now. He had been looking for you for months and when I was able, I searched with him." Dr. Cain explained. I listened quietly, editing my report on my hologram. "Yeah, that's what he was telling me. Is it wise for me to return to my unit straight away? Shouldn't I try to get my memory back first?" X asked. "That may be better. I'll have a word with your team leader. Zero will keep you company and lead you to your dorm to rest." Dr. Cain told us. I sent my report to the commander and closed my hologram before carefully helping X out of the pod.

I was missing for months? I was having a hard time remembering much of anything except my name. The old doctor seemed nice, petting my helmet every so often to comfort me. The red reploid seemed a little...mysterious...and a bit scary. Strangely, he seemed a little...affectionate towards me. I wasn't sure how to take it since I didn't remember him. The old doctor led us into the elevator and sent it to the 3rd floor. Zero seemed to stay close to me, even snuggling my shoulder. It felt kind of nice, but I wasn't sure how to take it. "Zero is a native German speaker. Coincidentally, he's the only native German speaker here. However, I've had English speech programmed into him too. The tricky part is, you have to tell him in German to speak English." Dr. Cain told me. "I don't know German at all." I said. "Don't worry, I know some." The doctor smiled, tapping his cane on the elevator floor to get Zero's attention. "Zero. Spreche Sie Englische." Zero looked to the doctor and nodded. "Yes sir, English it is."

Once the elevator stopped and opened, I followed Zero to my dorm. Dr. Cain went the opposite direction of us. "I'll let you know what Commander Sigma says to do. Try to get some rest." I nodded at him and waved as we walked. Along the way, I felt someone shove me into a wall and someone latched onto Zero. "Zero, baby! Are you busy? Let's play!" said a girl with long brown hair and green eyes just like mine who was now holding Zero from behind and rubbing his lower body. "No! Let me go!" Zero growled, struggling away from her. "Leave him alone! He doesn't want to play!" I said, uncertain of the context of the word 'play'. I picked myself up and pulled her away from him. "Stay close to me." Zero told me. I almost clung to him as we ran towards my dorm.


	7. The Shared Dream

_**Author's Notes; Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Implied Shounen Ai. Oneshots. Rp-based. This has now come to full-on improvisation..and this is also completely from Zero's perspective. Fret not, since I set it up just for Zero here, the next will be just for X to balance things out..and the Shounen Ai is starting to get heavier..Please enjoy.**_

I quickly entered the passcode to X's dorm as Iris ran after us, gently pushing X in first before going in too and locking the door behind us. Both of us panted gently inside X's dorm. "What exactly...does that girl want?" X asked after he caught his breath. I sighed gently. "She thinks I'm hot and wants sex. A lot of sex." X shook his head. "She seems desperate...You don't like her, your body language back there made that clear." I nodded and felt a warm blush on my face. "She reminds me of you, in appearance at least. The brown hair and green eyes." I could see a blush on X's face now too. "Can I trust you with a secret, X?" I asked. X tilted his head a little as I came closer. 'If I had to pick a mate, I'd choose another boy.' I whispered in his ear port before withdrawing my head. X looked back at me. "I honestly don't see much wrong with that. Its your choice, after all." I grinned a little. "I'm happy you don't think its strange. I don't see much tolerance of it around here."

I showed X around his dorm, letting him stay close to me. There wasn't much to it; A small kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. When we were done, I laid down on the couch with a small sigh. X came closer, shyly sitting next to me. I bent my knees a little. "You can come closer. I don't bite...much." I invited him to come closer. I watched him closer. "You were in charge of the search right? And you knew what happened before, right?" To both questions, I nodded deeply. "Tell me everything." X told me. I nodded, looking towards him. "You and Dr. Cain were going to teach me to behave better because you had stopped my invasion of HQ. For a short while, I was convinced it was you who was going to train me." I pointed to my collar and then to the control panel on X's wrist. "Then you went to get the translator while I was programmed with English speech. Dr. Cain said it was only supposed to take about an hour for you to come back, but it took far longer than we could've foreseen. I became a hunter, part of your unit as luck would have it, and did the searching often on my own. Dr. Cain joined in when he was able. We had no luck finding you in the months that we searched HQ and other places...until today." X looked at the control panel that remained on his upper arm. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I let you down." I reached my hand out to him and pet his cheek. "Its no fault of yours." "You were a Maverick then?" X asked. "I still am a Maverick, but Dr. Cain trained me in the time you were gone. I won't go on a psychotic rampage unless I'm provoked enough. The collar on me is meant to stop such a thing. You and Dr. Cain have the control panels so you can activate it if I misbehave." I answered, sitting up. "You seem nice for a Maverick though." X said thoughtfully. "Superb teachers." I grinned. "Though, if you're a Maverick, why did you decide to become a hunter?" X asked. "A part of me...A part of me wants to believe there truly exists a harmony with humans and reploids. I'm not big on humans personally, but somehow I feel like...it could be possible." I tried to explain.

In that moment, I saw X's eyes widened. "Harmony between humans and reploids...That sounds so familiar...Wait a minute...That was my dream! I remember...telling someone that I had a dream of humans and reploids living in harmony and that I even wanted to build a utopia for it!" X said excitedly. I blushed a little and grinned more. "Then, I dare to say you have a companion in that long journey." I reached and rubbed his cheek again with a smile, the first I had ever pulled. X smiled back and rubbed against my hand.


	8. Revealed Pasts

_**Author's Notes; Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Heavily implied Shounen Ai. Oneshots. Rp-based. As promised, this entire chapter is from X's perspective to balance the fact that Chapter 7 was from Zero's..and remember my mention of an idea I was leaving for later..? I left a cliffhanger..and man, this chapter got big..Its the longest one so far..Please enjoy.**_

I was happy and also a little surprised that a Maverick had helped me remember a little about myself and wanted to work alongside me towards my dream. Before I knew it, I had reached over him and pulled him into a hug. He seemed surprised at first and I saw him blushing, though he did return the hug gently. I found myself staring into Zero's blue and red eyes and he seemed fixated on my eyes. He held me firmly, as though he was trying to understand what I was, though I was trying to do the same.

A knock came on the door after a while, snapping us out of our trances. Zero eased his hold on me and pat my back, letting me up first. I slowly got off the couch and helped him up too. He grinned when I helped him off the couch, seeming to appreciate the gesture. Zero walked to the door and unlocked it. I stayed close behind him just in case. Dr. Cain was at the door, much to our relief. I was worried it might've been that girl again. "What did Commander Sigma say, doctor?" Zero asked. "He says you have the rest of the week and the weekend to help X with his memory, but after that, he expects you both back. He also has suggested that you keep up with your training whenever possible." Dr. Cain told him. "Yes sir. If I may, when I do train, is it ok if I bring X to the training room with me? He doesn't have to train with me, I just don't want to leave him unattended." Zero asked. I blushed a little for Zero's thoughtfulness when he asked that. Dr. Cain chuckled. "Sigma said nothing saying you can't. He can watch from the bleachers." "Th-thank you, doctor." I managed. "Speaking of which, any luck?" The doctor asked. "A little bit. He remembers what he's fighting for as a hunter. That's about it." Zero answered. "Hmm, why don't the both of you come with me? I might have something that would help him." The old doctor told us. I stepped out of the dorm with Zero and he locked the dorm behind us.

Dr. Cain led us into his lab and towards a blue capsule. I looked around the lab and then stared at the capsule. When the doctor activated it, a hologram of another old man appeared and looked at me and Zero. "You finally found him. Good job, Zero." said the hologram. "Who are you? You...somehow look familiar." I asked. "X lost his memory during the time he had disappeared, doctor." Zero told the hologram. "Hmm, most unfortunate. X, I'm your creator. You were my final creation in life. I'm Dr. Thomas Light." said the hologram. "Light..." I mumbled. "You are supposed to be a new type of robot that can think and feel, making decisions and thoughts for yourself. Well, new by the standards of my time. Dr. Cain took on my work long after my time." Dr. Light explained. "Then...this dream I had about fighting for harmony between humans and reploids...and making a utopia for it...Its natural?" I asked. Dr. Light nodded. "Entirely natural." "Thank you, doctor...but I still have questions. What can you tell me...about Zero?" I asked.

Dr. Light looked at Zero and sighed. "I'm afraid Zero's tale and his creator's intentions are much much darker. He was created by a man who was once my friend and colleague, Dr. Albert Wily. He snapped when he wasn't recognized for helping me with creating robots, going so far as reprogramming them for destruction. Many of my robots were made to aid humans in different occupations. Over the years, Wily got more extreme, reaching his aim to world conquest and even creating viruses that affected robots. Most of Wily's robots complied with their destructive orders, but one named Bass, who I have repaired before, often rebelled against Wily and disobeyed orders. Bass was Zero's precursor, ancestor if you will. I think Wily made Zero as your anti-thesis, X, but using your blueprints. Wily's final attempt at world conquest basically, even imbuing him with a virus, what people today call the Maverick Virus. Zero is indeed the main host of the Maverick Virus." I looked slowly at Zero. "The host...? So, does that mean...he has to be destroyed?" Dr. Light shook his head. "Not exactly. As the host, he's able to control when the virus affects him. Though unlike those it infects, the virus makes him stronger. He chooses when and where he needs to use it. Do not think to destroy him just because of this plague. Think; He comes from a long line of destructive robots and one of them rebellious. If he were taught better behavior, as Dr. Cain has done with him, he would become a great ally. Sometimes one generation can grow better than the generation before it, if given the chance." "Doctor, he's said a part of him believes in harmony between humans and reploids..." I said thoughtfully. "There you have it, then. You have an ally to help you realize your dream." Dr. Light smiled. I noticed Zero had slouched in despair from hearing the tale of his past and the virus. Dr. Light reached and gently lifted Zero's head up. "He was likely made using your blueprints and I doubt Wily understood the point of emotions on a robot. His emotions likely need a lot of work. I think that's why he wanted you to teach him so eagerly before. He was interested in you and wanted to feel as deeply as you do." I sighed. "I don't know how to teach that..." "Give him time. He'll understand at some point. Take care of X, Zero." Dr. Light said before the hologram faded.

I felt flattered in a way that the AI of my creator would entrust my well-being to Zero. He seemed to be doing a good job so far. Everything seemed to make sense to me now. Not a few minutes after the hologram was off, I saw Zero's knees tremble and he was starting to cough. "Zero! What's wrong?" I shouted, running and holding him from behind to help him stand. Dr. Cain came closer too. "Come on, Zero, get it out." After a few more painful seconds, which almost seemed like hours to me, of hearing Zero's heavy coughing, I saw him catch two blue flower petals in his hands.


	9. Exposed Hearts

_**Author's Notes; Pre Day of Sigma Canon AU. Shounen Ai. Oneshots. Rp-based. I do believe that's a wrap for this one..so that means its back to Writer's Block..Well, this was pretty fun..and yes, I had to go with Hanahaki..She introduced me to it and since then, the idea stuck and I like it..Until next time..Please enjoy..**_

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" I asked, keeping a firm hold of Zero's waist as he coughed again. "I have a suspicion, but I can't know for sure unless we run a system diagnostic on him. Help him get to the table." Dr. Cain told us. I nodded and eased Zero towards the examination table. I helped him lay down on the table gently. I noticed he was reaching for my hand and let him hold it, giving him a grin. Dr. Cain attached wires to him and let the diagnosis start. After a few minutes of scanning Zero's systems, a report came up on Dr. Cain's computer screen. "What is it, doctor?" I asked again. Dr. Cain read the report quietly. "Its...Hanahaki." I tilted my head. "Hanahaki?" "Its a disease that is caused by unrequited love. Flowers build up in the lungs and are coughed up by petals at first, but as it worsens, whole flowers can be coughed up. It can be removed by surgery, but if that's done, it also removes the love of the other person from the host." Dr. Cain explained and looked to Zero. "This is fascinating. Light said that Wily likely would not have seen the point in giving Zero emotions. The fact that this disease has taken hold in him, of all reploids, means his emotional capabilities are much stronger than I thought. They may be on par with yours, X." I blushed a little, lowering my head to hide it. "Should we remove it? The disease?" "If we did that, we would basically rob Zero of his first experience of love. I wouldn't feel too good about that personally." Dr. Cain shook his head. "Well, how does it resolve naturally?" I asked. "It will only resolve naturally if the person the host loves confesses that they love the host. The petals can sometimes be clues about who is it the host loves." Dr. Cain explained. I slowly looked to the petals that Zero was holding, which were blue. "Blue.." I muttered. "The only two I can think of off the bat are you and Iris. Take him back to your dorm and see if he'll come clean." Dr. Cain advised.

Just great...This oddball disease was making me wear my heart on my sleeve, as the saying goes. X pulled me up after Dr. Cain removed the wires and lead me out of the lab. I coughed a lot on our way down the hallway, which earned both of us odd looks along the way. I could see Iris coming towards us not long after that. "Zero! What's the matter?" Iris seemed genuinely worried for once. I could barely answer her as several more petals escaped me and landed in my hand. "He'll be ok." X said to her blankly and led me along beside him. I wonder if he saw that the petals and coughing persisted even with Iris around, meaning there's only one candidate left.

I opened up the dorm for him and let him lead me inside. He gently sat me on the couch, letting me lean back. I panted gently from the coughing, closing my eyes. In that time, X got a glass of water for me. I had never drank anything outside of E-Tanks, but if it will help ease my cough for even a short while, it was worth it. I nodded as I took a sip of the water slowly. "Your coughing didn't ease up around Iris...but you don't like her, you said." "I don't..." I managed. "Then, who is it you're in love with?" X asked confused. I finished my sip of water and took X's hand again. I pulled him closer this time and gently kissed his lips, holding it for a minute before letting him go. He pulled away flustered, holding a hand close to his lips. "Its...me?" I nodded deeply. "Yes, though I know too that because I'm a Maverick, I'm probably not what you're looking for...and I don't know how you feel about dating another guy."

X looked at me before sitting on the couch and pinning me against the couch arm. He was blushing very brightly. "I admit, I never thought I would develop feelings for a Maverick. And I wouldn't mind dating another guy. I never really was interested in girls." "Would you...consider learning to love a Maverick?" I asked. "Only if you would consider learning to love a weird outcast reploid like me." X answered. "Mm, I like weird and I'm an outcast too. I'm in." I smirked, feeling my coughing fade away as we embraced, hugging each other tightly.


End file.
